


Le Scandale

by Melie



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Wolfram devient VRAIMENT suspicieux et décide d'agir…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Scandale

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Il avait beau le savoir maintenant, il avait beau en être certain depuis que Yuuri lui avait avoué combien il l'aimait, il lui arrivait encore, plus aussi souvent, mais encore, de douter de la fidélité de son fiancé.

U regard trop appuyé à une servante, un petit sourire, un clin d'œil échangé avec Conrad… bref, un rien éveillait ou réveillait la jalousie du beau blond.

Sans parler de ces promenades que le Maoh faisait si souvent, bien trop souvent, avec Von Weller…

Jusqu'au jour où Wolfram décida qu'il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Lorsqu'il vit Yuuri partir au petit matin avec Conrad, il échangea sa nuisette rose contre une tenue vert fluo qui, à ce qu'il croyait, lui permettrait de les suivre sans se faire remarquer : après tout, l'herbe et les feuillages étaient verts à cette époque de l'année.

Il les suivit donc, assez proche pour voir et assez éloigné pour ne pas être vu. Pendant les premières heures, il ne se passa rien de suspect, puis Conrad sortit de son panier un drap qu'il posa sur l'herbe, et Wolfram devint aussi vert de rage que sa tenue, en enlevant le côté fluorescent bien entendu.

"Traître ! fulminait-il. Mon frère en pl… non, ce n'est pas mon frère, mais la traîtrise est la même ! Tu me le paieras, Conrad Von Weller !"

Il se rendit compte de sa méprise lorsque son aîné déposa les sandwichs et tout le nécessaire pour un pique-nique sur le drap.

Wolfram soupira et décida qu'il pouvait se rapprocher pendant qu'ils déballaient leur nourriture. Il alla jusqu'à grimper dans un arbre pour mieux pouvoir les observer.

Yuuri riait tandis que Conrad lui racontait toutes les gaffes qu'il avait commises dans le monde des humaines, du temps où il y avait vécu.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre les deux hommes qu'une belle amitié et une grande complicité, et même si Wolfram n'était pas avec lui lors de ces journées Yuuri le transportait dans son cœur. Mais pour le faire comprendre au blond… en fait, il y avait déjà renoncé.

Wolfram était si susceptible… en même temps, c'était bien là ce qui faisait son charme. Un Wolfram toujours de bonne humeur ne serait pas un Wolfram, tout du moins pas LE Wolfram que Yuuri aimait.

Le jeune souverain rit une nouvelle fois et prit la serviette que lui tendait Conrad. Ce faisant, leurs mains s'effleurèrent.

Ils entendirent aussitôt un grand craquement, et un Wolfram tout rouge vint s'écraser sur leur panier-repas.

"Wolfram ! s'exclamèrent les deux bruns.

\- Je… j'en étais certain ! Je te déteste, Yuuri !

\- Que… QUOI !"

Les yeux écarquillés, Yuuri regarda son fiancé se relever tant bien que mal. Il se demanda si l'autre avait bien toute sa tête tout en le regardant faire une sortie théâtrale, drapé dans sa dignité outragée.

Le brun n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Wolfram, hilare, mais n'étant pas certain d'avoir tout compris. Sans doute la faute aux différences culturelles, encore…

"Wolfram, écoute, je ne sais pas…

\- Non, je REFUSE d'écouter un seul autre de tes mensonges ! Et moi qui croyais à ton serment d'amour éternel…

\- … je… j'en ai fait un ?

\- N'aggrave pas ton cas, Yuuri ! Et moi qui croyais que…

\- Tu le crois toujours, de toute manière.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, tu le crois pas : tu le sais.

\- Je…"

Wolfram finit par céder et s'arrêter de marcher, encore plus rouge. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

"Bon, fit finalement Yuuri, tu... tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Je... oui.

\- Ben viens alors."

Wolfram finit par oublier ses craintes, prenant la main de Yuuri.


End file.
